Bleeding story
by cleanair
Summary: Tori Vega kills vampires... and it's a secret. They all have secrets, that only eachother know.What will they do to keep them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No intentions of ripping anything off at all; this is just inspired by other things (more explanation at the end of the story) Everything in italics is a flashback**

_As I run through the streets I can feel my hair flapping around my face. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins and I can't even feel the burn in my legs. It`s a little chilly out, probably because it`s nearly midnight, and I`m not even sweating. I check behind me, seeing if he- it`s still there. _

_It`s all about the chase. Right now He`s behind me and thoughts of 'what`s after me?' Don`t even cross my mind, because soon enough the clocks will be turned and I`ll be after him. He just doesn`t know it yet. And that`s the best part. The surprise._

_I make a sharp turn to confuse him, ducking into a dark alley. I hide behind a dumpster, waiting for him to round the corner. He`s a good half-a-block behind me, so it takes a while. When he finally does, he looks around, completely confused as how he could have lost me. A skinny teenage girl. A human. _

_"What the hell?" He mutters, looking around. _

_"Look what we have here," I say, jumping up from behind the garbage. "You think you would be able to keep up with me." _

_"Shut up and die, bitch." He says, lunging at me. I easily duck, and swing my leg up to kick him in the face. The contact makes a thump, he staggers back a step._

_"Wow, original punch line." I say, amused. For people who stay inside all day, you`d figure that they would be able to come up with better disses. He hisses and runs at me again, but this time he grabs my arm and throws me against a brick wall. My head cracks against the wall, making me stagger, which he takes advantage of and shoves me to the ground._

_"What did you say to me?" He asks, pinning me and leaning towards me neck._

_"Look, I had a pretty bad day today; I just started a new school. I`m not in the mood to be eaten." I say, trying to kick. He knees me in the gut, causing me to cough._

_"Who`s original now?" He questions._

_"Still not you," I grunt, pull out my stake and stab him. The dust explodes all over me and I cough again. "I`ve got to stop inhaling that."_

Yeah, vampires. Not exactly the smartest creatures of the night.

I had just started Hollywood Arts; I was barley 15 at the time. I didn`t have any friends, unless you count my stupid sister, Trina. I didn`t meet Cat, Robbie and Andre until a little later.

_"Hey! I`m Cat. I like to sit at this table because the napkin dispensers are pink! Your name is Tori!" She says, setting her lunch beside me. It`s about 12:00, lunch at HA just started._

_"Yeah, it is... I`ve never talked to you before." I remind her, and her face immediately gets a pink flush. "How did you know?"_

_"I know a lot of things about you. I know you think that my friend, Andre, is cute. I know you hate the olives on your pizza," she says, pointing to my lunch. It`s weird, because I was just thinking that. "And I know about..." she continues, her voice dropping to a whisper."The vampires."_

Psychic. She can read minds. When she wants to, not all the time. Mostly... she`s still learning to control it. Her brother hears them too, but much, much worse. They drive him crazy. The voices give her a headache sometimes, so she has to go sit in the janitor's closet alone, or we all have to think about kittens. She also introduced me to Andre.

_"So... do you want to go out sometime?" He asks, nervously smiling at the ground._

_"Yes!" I reply, a little too excited. I`ve liked him for three weeks, so this is sort of a big deal. _

_"Cool... so... what night?"_

_"We could go for a picnic on Saturday night! It`s a full moon... pretty romantic, huh?" I suggest, and a scared look crosses his eyes._

_"No!" He says, panicky. "Sorry..." crap! What did I just do? "Any other night... I just... I`m busy on Saturday..."_

Full moons don`t work for Andre. Because when he`s a wolf it gives us less things to talk about. We`ve been dating for a year and a half, we`re taking things slow. He says he doesn`t really know what would happen if we... you know. But it`s a little tedious at times, actually. Speaking of boyfriends, let`s talk about Cat`s... well, sort of. They`re on and off.

_"I`m Robbie," he says, awkwardly sticking his hand out for me to shake. I take it, just to be polite._

_"He`s Robbie!" Cat exclaims, poking his stomach. "He dreams things." Cat whispers. _

_"Cat! Don`t tell everyone that!" He says._

_"It`s OK! Tori kills vampires."_

_"Cat!" We both say, smiling a little at each other._

_"What do you dream about?" I ask Robbie, closing my locker._

_"The future. Not always. And it changes... a lot. It`s really an un-useful talent. I hardly ever get them. Only about big things."_

_"Well, if you see anything, tell me." He agrees, and he has._

So now we`re a weird little group of kids. It`s not as glamorous as TV shows or movies make it out to be. No apocalypses yet or anything. There are still weird things though, like Beck Oliver and Jade West.

_"I love you, ok babe?" Beck says to her. I can only hear because I sit behind them in science._

_"Ok," She says, leaning against his chest. "I love you, too." They`ve been going to Hollywood Arts for longer than me, they mostly keep to themselves. "What are we doing after school?"_

_He whispers something into her ear that I don`t exactly hear, making her laugh._

_"Sounds great." They`re one of those couples that are attached at the hips, and somehow manage to have every class together. It's a little weird for two fifteen year olds, but I'm not really one to criticize people's weirdness_.

When people see them kissing in the halls, they all look taken aback, sort of like they`re thinking 'are they going to have sex right here?' Because it often looks exactly like that. The kisses are intense… and really messy and hot, like they are going to start tearing each other's clothes off the second the bell rings. They are the only couple who I have ever seen make out in the halls, and they skip class. Like, a lot. People also see them leaving the janitors closet. A lot.

Anyways, we`ve also got this weird teacher, Sikowitz. Cat told us that he knew everything... Vampires, me killing the vampires, Cat reading minds, Robbie having visions, and Andre`s werewolfiness... anyways, he helps us. With the weird stuff we get ourselves into. He`s pretty awesome is a psychotic way.

"So there`s a big party tonight. At that seniors house... and he invited me. Wanna go?" Andre asks, holding my hand as we walk to class.

"Yeah, sure! Are Cat and Robbie going?" I ask.

"Cat said maybe, but there might be too many voices for her." He mutters, not loudly enough for anyone else to hear. We keep everything a secret, apart from us. "Robbie will get her to go, don`t worry, I thi- Oof, sorry,"

"Watch where you`re going!" Jade hisses when Andre bumps into her.

"Hey, babe. It`s fine. Sorry, man." Beck apologizes, his arm is tightly wrapped around Jade`s shoulder. "Calm down," He murmurs to her, his lips lightly grazing her neck.

"Whatever," Jade sighs, walking away with Beck in tow.

"Weird." I mutter, continuing on our way to class.

"Yeah, they are. Anyways, I`ll pick you up at eight?" Andre confirms.

"Sure, sure." I reply, kissing his cheek.

When Andre and I finally get to the party it`s already in full swing, the music is booming (we could hear it a block away) and there are kids dancing everywhere. Cat and Robbie are already here somewhere. I`m still on full alert, parities are the best place for vampires. Filled with people, teens who are not exactly at full brain power.

"So, I guess that I won`t be drinking tonight..." Andre prompts.

"I won`t, either. I just want to be careful, I mean I think it`d be best if we..." I trail off, spotting Beck and Jade. There are sitting alone on the balcony, both of them are smoking and drinking, neither looking particularly worried about it."What the hell is with those two?"

"Uh, I don't know... is it that important?" He asks.

"Yeah, and I`m going to get to the bottom of it."

"Tori, you don`t need to get involved. Jade will kill you."

"Jade isn`t scarier than I vampire."

**So, Tori obviously kills vampires. Andre, Cat, Robbie and Sikowitz know. Beck and Jade are going to be properly explained in the next chapter. I`m not going to steal Buffy or Twilight or TVD. I was considering putting this in crossovers, but it doesn`t has any characters from other shows... There`s gonna be Bade, Tandre and Cabbie, I`m not quite sure about the friendships. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, André! I'm going to find the bathroom!" I shout over the music, grabbing his arm to get attention.

"Sure, yeah! Have fun!" He says, continuing to dance.

It takes a good fifteen minutes before I find a door that could possibly lead to a bathroom. The door isn't locked, but I knock a few times just in case. When I shove the door open I discover that is it most definitely a bathroom... one that I can't use.

Cat is sitting on the floor beside Robbie, rocking back and forth with her fingers in her ears.

"What's wrong?" I ask, kneeling beside her and rubbing her back.

"They-" She sobs "won't stop."

"What?"

"She drank too much and sh's losing control of what she can hear and it's freaking her out." Robbie explains, pulling her into a hug. "I guess being drunk makes it harder for her to block out the voices."

"Alright, Robbie, you go find André and tell him what's happening, I'm going to go outside with Cat and let her breathe." I instruct. "Then I can get André to drive us home."

"Alrighty." He agrees. "Kitty, I'll see you in ten minutes, ok?" Cat mumbles a good, and Robbie goes out to find André.

"C'mon, Cat. Let's go outside." I say, helping her up. When we walk out she whimpers with all the kids surrounding her, and she plants her hands firmly over her ears. As I start to lead her to the front she stops walking.

"Something is wrong." She says, looking around.

"Cat, you need to get outside." I tell her, pulling on her arm.

"Tori, it's like I can feel a voice tugging at the back of my mind. Something`s wrong." She insists, looking around.

"Fine. Who's voice?" I ask.

"I can't really tell, I think I could follow it, though." she says, looking around. "I think it's coming from over there." She says, and wades through the hoards of kids. "There. It feels like them." She's pointing to Jade West and a senior with dark hair and a leather jacket (Ryder Daniels, I think).

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Follow them." She replies quickly, sneaking behind them as they walk out the back door and head behind the garage. Cat and I duck down so we can watch without being seen.

"So..." Jade says, looking half amused and leaning against the sliding door at the back of the garage.

"So, Jade. What about your boyfriend?" Ryder asks, smirking.

"What about him?" Jade counters, smiling a little.

"I can't really tell what she's thinking. Only the boy." Cat whispers to me.

"Has that ever happened before?" I question.

"Never ever." Cat says, worry crossing her face. "Strange." I whisper back. Now Jade is pinned between Ryder and the wall, his lips and gently kissing her neck. Her eyebrows raise is a cocky way, she looks almost bored.

"Jade," He murmurs, still kissing her neck.

"Ryder," Jade says sarcastically. All of a sudden Jade is leaning down over his neck, opening her mouth. That's when we see the fangs. Cat gasps a little, I squeak in shock. She slowly leans down to bite him, and just when her fangs are about to pierce his skin, just before I stand up, Beck is standing beside them, pushing Ryder away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" He fumes, shoving Ryder again.

"Hey, I didn't mean anyth-"

"Get the hell away from her!" Beck yells. Jade is standing beside him, rolling her eyes and looking at her nails.

"Look, man I was jus-"

"Before I rip your head off." Beck threatens, and Ryder runs off, looking about ready to wet his pants.

"Goodness!" Cat murmurs. Beck turns to face Jade, the madness fading away.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing!" She defends.

"You can't just eat anyone. You know she's around." Beck sighs. By 'she' I'm assuming he means me. You know, vampires and slayers aren't usually friends. I should probably go kill Jade, but the fact that I'm a little wasted is sort of messing up my brain functions.

"I wasn't going to drain him... just have a little sip." Jade says, giving Beck a pouty face. "I'm hungry! My burger was waaayyyy over cooked at lunch. It wasn't even pink." Jade whines.

"Aww, babe. Why didn't you tell me?" Beck asks, pulling her closer. "Here," He says, and lowers her face to his neck. "Drink."

The second she sinks her teeth in he grunts. A trickle of blood runs from the wound, Jade licks it up, then goes back to sucking at the spot. I've seen people being bitten before, but it`s not like this. Usually they just sort of gasp in shock and then sink into it because of the blood loss, the vampire is sort of attacking their neck and trying to drain them.

But Beck looks like he is enjoying it; he even uses the hand he has at the back of her head to press her face closer to his neck. Jade's eyes are red, but she's just leaning into him and drinking slowly and carefully. He`s moaning and his eyes are sort of rolling back into his head, he looks seriously turned on. Jade smiles a bit, moving her body closer to his, obviously happy with the effect she`s having on him. She wraps an arm around his shoulder and with her other hand interlaces their fingers. Now Beck is groaning, pinning her against the wall of the garage. She's slowing down with the sucking, but not stopping. His head is tilted back, and they're thrusting their hips together in time with her sucking. Jade stops for a second to kiss him, getting a little blood on his lower lip. She sucks it off, making him moan again. She goes back to his neck, but this time he's wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, holding her as close as possible.

It takes a second for everything that just happened to sink in, but when it does Cat and I both scream.

"Tori!" She whisper yells, her eyes wide. Jade pulls her face away from Beck's neck, a little blood at the corners of her lips, her eyes flash red again.

"Hey!" Jade yells, wiping her mouth on her arm. "What do you think you're looki- oh," She stops as I stand up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask. Jade lunges at me, only to be grabbed around the waist by Beck before she can actually kill me or whatever her plan was. Cat screams a little, holding up two sticks so that they from a cross. Beck laughs a bit under his breath at Cat. I run forward in an attempt to kick Jade, but Beck shoves her behind him.

"Stay away from her." He hisses, and for the second time that night I see a pair of fangs. "We don't usually uh... do this."

"Do the blood drinking thing?" I ask. I would try to kill them, but the fact that they know that they've been in the same school as a slayer for over a year now and haven't tried to kill me is pretty impressive. And pretty odd. We (by 'we' I mean me and André and Cat and Robbie and Sikowitz) might want to hear them out before I stake them.

"The uhm... eating of people thing." He mutters. "It's a little complicated." Why am I listening this guy? He`s obviously dangerous. And makes bad decisions.

"What do you mean?"

"Tori... I think you should trust him." Cat says, dropping the sticks.

"I thought you couldn't read them?" I question.

"I can't really read it. But I can sort of feel it. Like he's safe. And won`t hurt us. And Jade won't either, as long as Beck is here. Tori, if they had any intentions of hurting us they already would have." I raise my eyebrows suspiciously, but Cat is probably right. She`s not exactly guessing. "Tori, trust me."

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll hea-"

"Aw, baby. You're still bleeding." Jade says, gazing down at the bite marks on his neck. She looks affectionate, like she's truly sorry. She's still standing behind him, her hands glide over his chest and she pulls herself closer.

"Am I?" He asks, his hand flying up to feel. When he sees the blood he frowns. "Crap. Can you just...?"

"Sure." She murmurs, her tounge flying over the marks. He breathes out heavily, stifling another moan. When I see his neck again, the perviously bleeding holes have faded into two small red marks that are quickly fading. She kisses over them, not letting go of the grip she has on the front of his t-shirt.

"Whoa..." Cat says. "How did you just... oooh," she sighs, rubbing her temples as a group of girls come into the back yard. "The voices. Tori, make it stop." She pleads.

"What's up with her?" Jade asks, not really interested.

"She can read minds... but sometimes they get all bunched up in her head and she can't get them out until she's alone or can get everyone to think the same thing. I have to get her home." I tell them, helping Cat stand straight. "We're supposed to meet André and Robbie back in there... I'm not sure how to get her through all of the people again."

"Just go around the block." Jade sighs, as if it's obvious... it kind of was, though.

"Uh, yeah, whatever." I say. "Did you just turn him?" 'Cause if she did... well, let's just say we'd need a dust pan.

"'Just'?" Jade snorts sarcastically. I guess not. "I wanna go home." She says to Beck.

"Sure... look, can we explain to you on Monday?" Beck asks me.

"Yeah, I`ve gotta get Cat out of here... meet us in Sikowitz`s classroom after school." I tell them, helping Cat walk straight.

* * *

"I`m sorry... what?" André asks as we drive Cat and Robbie home.

"Well, I don't really know what was happening... he suggested she do it. He put her to his neck." I say. "And he liked it. Like, really liked it. It was very creepy."

"Ok, so you're telling us that Beck and Jade are both vampires, you saw them having some weird blood thing and you did not kill them?" Robbie questions, obviously appalled.

"Yeah!" Cat replies. She's perked up now that there are less people and she isn't hearing what everyone is thinking. "They're really nice!"

"Cat, honey, you think everyone is nice." Robbie reminds her. "Jade West is a mean, horrible pers- vampire with no feelings."

"She does, too! She was nice to Beck! I could feel it. He was happy! She even fixed the owie spot on his neck! He liked the feeling of her." Cat defends. "They love each other."

"But... they're vampires..." André says. "I don't think they can love." Robbie nods his head in agreement.

"They can. They do." Cat says. "I know what you're thinking! I know you don't think I know it! I do!"

"Ok, Cat. It's alright." I say, turning around to pat her leg. "We don't know enough about vampires to decide yet. We'll get some books and get Sikowitz to help us and we can ask them. Chances are they know more about it than us."

"Kk," She sighs, looking angrily over at Robbie.

"Kitty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Robbie apologizes.

"Me, too." André interjects. "We just didn't see them, that's all."

"Yeah. And before I knew they were vampires I thought they were in love." I comment.

"Yay! It's all good!" Cat says, clapping her hands.

"Yeah... I guess it is." I sigh. It's gonna be a long week.


End file.
